


Where the Line Is Drawn

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: My unrealistic take on what happens after the vault scene in book 1. This was written in between chapters and is not canon.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	Where the Line Is Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with Colt x MC. He is so awful and I love him. My MC’s name is Sydney. PB owns all these characters.

“Fucking shoot him, Sydney!” Colt screamed at her as he clutched his side.

***

He had burst back into the vault minutes after Salazar had shut her in to find her, Jason, and the rest of the task force succumbing to the effects of the gas quickly filling the space. Jason and Sydney were the last ones holding on to consciousness when the vault door swung open letting in a wave of fresh air.

“Stop right there, Kaneko.” Jason shouted as he pulled his gun on him. Sydney watched on in horror. She played all the possible outcomes out in her mind and none of them included them all making it out of here alive. She could see Colt doing the same calculations, and saw the exact moment in his eyes where he chose the “fuck it” option.

He grabbed the chair next to him and hurled it at Jason with lightning speed, but not before Jason took a shot that ripped through Colt’s side sending blood splatter across the wall behind him. As the chair made contact with Jason he lost the grip he had on his pistol sending it skidding across the floor.

Right in front of Sydney.

She didn’t hesitate to grab it, but that was as far as her instincts took her. Her hands trembled uncontrollably as she tried to focus on keeping her grip. She had been to the shooting range multiple times throughout her life with her father and was quite a good shot. If only she knew what shot to take.

Jason raised his hands slightly in front of him, “Sydney, give me the gun. You don’t want to do anything you’ll regret.”

“What like kill a cop?” She said with more confidence than she had felt in a long time remembering the murder she had just witnessed. The slain cop’s body suddenly seemed to take up more room than before in the cramped vault.

“You don’t know the whole story. It’s complicated.”

“Fuck that.” Colt pushed himself off the ground spitting streams of blood as he clutched his side. “Sydney, this guy has been lying to you this whole time. Did he even allude to being in the Brotherhood?” Another coughing fit followed as he tried to clear the blood from his throat, “I have never lied to you.”

Sydney looked back and forth between the two men pleading for her understanding. Jason had started slowly moving towards her before she jerked the gun in his direction, “Back away!” She screamed as tears started rolling down her cheeks. How did she let things get this bad? She couldn’t help feeling that, no matter what she chose, this moment was going to change everything.

“Think of your father. What would he say if he saw you right now pointing a gun at a cop? This is a no brainer. Give me the gun.”

She furiously wiped the tears from her cheek with the sleeve of her Langston sweater. She was thinking of her father and knew that he wouldn’t even recognize this version of herself. It broke her heart.

Colt watched as the conviction washed over her face. He knew he only had a few more minutes to get her back on his side. This was his last shot. “Look at me, Sydney. I came back for you. I’m here for you. I thought this was what you wanted.”

“I don’t know what I want anymore,” she sobbed lowering the gun slightly.

Jason took the moment of vulnerability to lunge at her tackling her to the ground and wrestling her for the gun. Colt jumped up and pulled Jason back with all the strength he had left in his body before straddling him to throw lazy punches to his head. Jason easily pushed him off with a kick to his injured side. The force of the blow sent Colt stumbling back to the ground.

“Fucking shoot him, Sydney!” Colt screamed at her as he clutched his side. “This is where the line is drawn.”

Sydney froze momentarily before a numbing calm came over her. Time seemed to stop in the vault as she took aim at Jason. He turned slowly in her direction in defense, but saw that her mind was made up. A look of horror was the last expression on his face before it went blank forever. The bullet tore through his heart and dropped him in an instant.

She couldn’t move. Choruses of “What have I done? What have I done?” rang through her mind, but on the outside she couldn’t move. She distantly registered Colt pushing himself off the ground in her peripheral vision. Turning to meet his gaze, she immediately felt nauseous.

The smirk on his face told her everything she needed to know. She had just crossed the line, and was now in too deep. Colt Kaneko was her only protection now, and he knew it.

He limped unsteadily over to her before gently taking the gun from her grasp. “It was the only way,” came out of his mouth, but she barely heard him. He wove his hand into her hair and brought her face to his in a searing kiss that she lazily returned. Shock still controlling her body.

“We have to get out of here, Sydney. Let’s go.” He shook her shoulders slightly when she didn’t respond. “Hey, we have to go. I know this is really difficult for you. We’ll figure it out ok?”

She nodded her head in agreement. It was all she could do. She laced her fingers with his and let him lead her out of the vault and towards a very uncertain future. But this is what she wanted isn’t it? Isn’t this what she agreed to when she told Colt that she would run LA alongside of him? Suddenly she wasn’t so sure, but what other choice did she have now? She had the blood of a cop on her hands.

They met the rest of the crew at the exit point to make their escape. While everyone rallied around her clearly excited to see that she had made it out alive, Colt walked directly up to Salazar and shot him point blank in the head sending his body crumpling to the ground. The act caught the attention of everyone around sucking the energy out of their reunion.

“If anyone lays a finger on Sydney ever again they are going to get exactly what Salazar just got.” Colt straightened his posture as much as his injury would allow trying to channel as much authority as he could. “She’s with me now.” He said staring directly at her. The words conveying more than face value.

Sydney shook involuntarily at the third murder she had witnessed that day. This is what it meant to be under a Kaneko’s protection and it simultaneously thrilled and terrified her. There was a new era of the MPC and she was going to run it with him.


End file.
